The adjustable wrench is one of the most commonly used hand tools in the hardware tools, the advantage of the ordinary adjustable wrench is that it can rotate the hexagonal workpiece with a variety of specifications and dimensions simultaneously, its disadvantage is that when rotating the workpiece with a larger difference in specification, it requires long time to rotate the worm to adjust the opening size of the clamping face, the work efficiency is low and inconvenient in use.